


The Things No One Can Know

by h0ld3n



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: From Pearl's perspective just a fic based on how I think their relationship went.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this took a long time to write bc i have depression and too much work

I was not Pink Diamond’s first Pearl.

Pink had another Pearl who was taken by white diamond. I was given to her by yellow diamond after she complained about not having a Pearl anymore. She mentioned the other Pearl once or twice, but I never really got to see what happened to her. Not yet at least.

My story begins before she was given Earth as a colony. The first secret I had to keep was when Pink told me about how she really felt about the other diamonds. We went places together we were definitely not supposed to. Blue and Yellow never kept a good eye on us, unless we got into trouble; which happened the first couple times, then Yellow threatened to Shatter me if Pink got caught again. Pink cared about me and complied. It was less like someone who cares about a friend and more like someone who didn’t want their favorite toy broken.

Pink eventually proved her maturity enough to get her first colony. We were supposed to stay only on the moonbase.  Only, it didn’t happen. She became Rose and Rose acted differently towards me. I was not a plaything, I was a guide, a friend, a playmate.  She held my hand when going places. Diamonds were not supposed to touch inferiors unless necessary. When she was Pink, she began to treat me as Rose treated me. With respect that was unbecoming of a Pearl. That was my next secret. If anyone knew that she respected me not as a slave but as an equal, there would be outrage. The way she addressed me was so much different than I was used to.

Things only got stranger from there.

Rose seemed to fall in love with everything. Even me.  She began to interact with humans even when I wasn’t around. I tried my best to keep up with her but there were times she ordered me to keep the moonbase occupied in case Yellow and Blue tried to contact her.

One day she returned from one of these cavorts with something she saw from the humans that she claimed was new and exciting.  She brought me down to the observation deck and took the form of Rose. She put us out over the sea at sunset. This was the first time she used the orb herself, I was very used to her asking me to every task no matter how small. She held out her hand and I put mine in hers. She hummed a tune and lead me in a motion that seemed like it was trying to be coordinated but wasn’t. At first I was limp in her arms, but I found the rhythm of her movements and began to anticipate and follow them. She smiled at me.  Eventually the movements became slower and we stopped.

“What was that?” I asked.

Her smile grew wider, “That’s called dancing.”

I smiled back at her, “I’d like to see it on our next visit to Earth.”

I realized what I just said and blushed, “I am sorry my dia-“

“Pearl its fine… I don’t mind when you ask me for things.”

She took Pink Diamond’s form and we returned to the top of the moonbase. Just in time too, because Yellow was calling.

“Pink, your pearl informs me you were trying to take the organic’s cities down. I would like a report on how it went and next time, bring your pearl with you. I know she can’t fight but she needs to be with you at all times.”

Pink looked at yellow with sadness in her eyes. “Yellow, she would have been in danger. I don’t want to take down the organic’s cities. I want to preserve their lifeforms.”

Yellow rolled her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Blue diamond then appeared on a second screen.

“What is it this time, Pink?” Blue asked, angry that she was being disturbed.

“She’s still going on about saving the organic lifeforms.” Yellow responded dismissively.

“Pink! I made you the zoo, we can just put more organics in there,” Blue responded.

Pink tried to speak but Yellow cut her off, “Pink this is your last warning, finish the colony or we will take it away and you’ll have to wait a long time before seeing another one.”

The two older diamonds turned away and both their screens disappeared, leaving me and Pink alone.

A light filled the room as Pink took her Quartz form.

“Pearl we’re going to create a problem Yellow and Blue can’t ignore.”

“Yes, my diamond,” I replied smiling at her.

She frowned slightly, but walked toward the staircase. I took her hand and walked beside her and she smiled again.

We reached the observation deck and looked I looked at Rose for directions. She stared back at me for a few seconds before realizing I was waiting for her word and she blushed and looked slightly sad again.

“Pearl, we need to figure out where we are going to attack first.”

“Alright,” I said and began to think aloud with a shape of what I was saying forming in the bubble the light of my gem was making, “I think we should attack the kindergarten first as that was the area you displayed the most distress over and is taking the most nutrients out of the soil and is the least  heavily guarded by high ranking gems.”

“That sounds like a good place to start. What should we do?” She stared at me.

I approached the orb and turned it on in order to see what was happening in the kindergarten. A couple Amethyst guards were roughhousing, but an Agate came and yelled at them and they went back to standing together in a guard formation. The Agate was satisfied and walked off elsewhere to terrify more Amethyst guards.

A plan began to form in my head.

“We need to only cause a ruckus while getting ourselves seen and making a name for ourselves in order to get Blue and Yellow’s attention for now. Stopping kindergarten production should be easy enough, we just need to wreck up the injector drills. If we poof some gems it should also serve as a reminder to make ourselves look dangerous.”

“Alright let’s go!” Rose was very excited and smiled and outstretched her hand and ran us to the warp pad. We warped directly into the kindergarten and all the Amethysts looked at us in surprise.

Rose yelled loudly and the kindergarten froze, “I am Rose Quartz of the Crystal Gems and we are the protectors of the Earth.”

With that she leapt into the air with my hand in hers and we flew high into the air and both attacked the first injector. It cracked and we let it fall. The Amethysts rushed out of the way as the injector fell to the ground. We hit the ground lightly and the Amethysts surrounded us again. The Agate came back hollering about the ruckus  and Rose and I jumped into the air again and we began to take out more injectors. She summoned a shield and threw it dexterously and took out several more.

The Agate screamed at the top of her lungs, “Quartz! Pearl! I order you to stop this nonsense!”

“Sorry, but we belong to no one!” Rose replied with a smirk and decked her right in the face as we landed.

No one but Rose had any time to react as she took my hand and ran back to the warp pad.  We warped back to the moon base and I was absolutely stunned. Rose was laughing and she gave me a tight full bodied squeeze, picking me up and throwing me all around like a ragdoll while she became Pink Diamond.

Pink set me down and asked how I felt. I paused and blushed, unable to meet her eyes. Just then, the communication sound went off, alerting us someone from the colony was trying to contact us.

Pink Diamond picked me up again and we climbed to the control deck.  She set me down quickly  and answered the call. The Agate from before was looking flustered before us.

“My lustrous, radiant, beautiful diamond,” she began in an overtly sweet tone which dissolved as she continued, “The kindergarten has just been attacked. This will set us back for months. All injectors were destroyed by a rogue gem.”

Pink held up her hand and the Agate went silent, “Thank you for the report Agate, I shall hope you train the Amethyst Guards better before they get deployed to other stations.”

“Thank you my diamond, I will my diamond!” The Agate did the diamond salute and Pink hung up and slumped in her chair.

The silence hung between us as she stared into space at the Earth. I watched her nervously. Just then she bolted upright in her seat.

“Pearl! I just remembered you forgot to tell me how you feel!”

“Oh…” I was unsure how to respond. I felt uncomfortable that she said we didn’t belong to anyone when I clearly still hers.  It didn’t feel like the right time to bring it up yet.

I decided to tell her my other concern, “I feel…useless as I don’t know how to fight or even summon my weapon like you do.”

“Oh, that’s easy! I’ll show you-“ but she was cut off by the direct to diamond line. It was lit up Yellow.


	2. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly about Yellow Diamond lecturing Pink

Yellow Diamond was pinching her brow in frustration.

  
“Pink! I’ve just received a call that your colony has a rogue gem destroy your Kindergarten!” Yellow was trying to keep her temper under control.

  
“Yellow-I…” Pink began but she was cut off by Blue joining the other two diamonds.

  
“I’ve just been informed that Pink’s colony has a rogue gem on the loose. Does she need backup?” Blue Diamond was only addressing Yellow.

  
“No, Blue,” Yellow started addressing Blue but turned and transfixed her eyes on Pink when she spoke again, although was still addressing Blue, “I expect her to be able to handle this on her own. She did want a colony after all and this is just another challenge of managing a colony.”

  
“Alright Yellow,” Blue Diamond didn’t seem convinced but hung up just the same.

  
“I expect you to show me the shattered remains of the rogue gem in question in no more than an Earth days’ time, along with a full report on the cut and type of gem that turned rogue so we can shatter the rest of them. And please do tell your Pearl to be less reactive.”

  
I didn’t realize I was grimacing but quickly fixed my face into a calm manner as Pink answered Yellow with a simple, “Yes, Yellow, as you wish Yellow.”  
  
Yellow Diamond’s smug Pearl appeared on screen for a second as she hung up the diamond line.

  
Pink Diamond and I were alone again. She looked at me and sat back in her chair, a sharp intake of breath was heard as she put her head in her hands.

  
“Pearl I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect this to happen so quickly. I thought we could cause a bit more damage to the colony before Yellow and Blue would step in and go, ‘oh you sure aren’t ready for a colony Pink, let’s bring you back home!’ Not this. Not this.” I could see tears in her eyes and her voice cracked on the last word.

  
“My Diamond,” she looked at me with sadness drawn across her face.  
I started again, “I mean Rose,” she smiled slightly and I blushed, “What if we claimed to be unable to find the rogue gem. What if we lay low for a while and train a bit more and end the suspicion of Yellow and Blue. We can also go to the…”  
I swallowed, I didn’t understand her obsession with the organic lifeforms, but I knew they could prove to be useful and it would be better than just us two against the whole host of Pink Diamond’s gem army. If it actually came to that and I really hoped it wouldn’t.

  
“What if we went to the humans for help? It’s their planet; they’d surely want to fight for it.”

  
“Pearl! That’s such a great idea! Humans love to fight too!” She was smiling again.

  
I let out a sigh of relief. I knew this would be hard but I was prepared. Then she did something that quite startled me.  
“Pearl, if you don’t want to fight, you don’t have to.”

  
I looked up into her eyes. She giggled at my shocked reaction. I had no idea how to respond. She had asked for my opinion but never really gave me an option in matters.  
I stuttered out an awkward response, “I-I want to…”

  
She grabbed my hand, “Let’s get some better disguises. I don’t want anyone to recognize you and give us away.

  
She became Rose Quartz but did not wear her usual attire. She looked absolutely stunning in the white dress with a star outlining her gem on her stomach she was now wearing. I stared longer than I would have liked to and Rose cleared her throat and shook me out of my thoughts. I needed a disguise. She didn’t give me any directions on what I was supposed to wear so I thought of something myself.

  
As a Pearl my job was to do menial labor for my master while also showing off the class with frivolous garments. My form was supposed to be elegant and detailed. I decided if I wanted to go against this, I better be plain, maybe even a little ugly. I shapeshifted and my clothes became the first most simple design possible. I chose the average quartz’s attire. It was simple and functional. The only difference is instead of a diamond on the front. I put a star in its place.

  
Rose squealed with glee when she saw my new outfit. We warped somewhere remote from gems, and walked to a human town.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment how you feel


End file.
